Time To Pay
by awesomefella6576
Summary: Zack has a bad encounter with a certain someone, **non-con slash** **Please read and review**


**AN: So this idea was just stuck in my head for a while, and I just had to write it down so it would go away, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars, now, to the story XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Time To Pay<strong>

Zack Ryder was pretty happy as he strode back to his locker room. The reason he was so happy was that he got saved from one of Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger's attacks by Mason Ryan.

When he opened his locker room door he was shocked to see Mason Ryan sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, still in his ring gear.

"Hey Mason, thanks for helping me out there," Zack said as he closed his door.

"No problem," Mason said standing up.

"No offense bro, but why are you in my locker room, isn't yours down the hall?" Zack asked still standing in front of the door.

"It is, I just wanted a little reward for helping you out there," Mason said bluntly.

"Well bro, I can make you broski of the week this week," Zack said with a smile.

"No I was thinking of something else," the bigger man said as he stepped towards Zack.

Zack then saw the bulge that was in Mason's trunks. Zack gulped and said, "Look bro, I'm glad you helped me and stuff, but I really don't want what I think you want."

"Oh really now?" Mason said still advancing towards the now trembling Zack.

Suddenly Mason charged towards Zack. Luckily, the smaller man moved out of the way just in time, causing the welsh man to run into the door face first.

Mason growled a little under his breath then he turned and started walking slowly towards Zack. The spiked haired man stepped back with every step that the other male took forward. This continued until Zack ran out of space to step back to and he bumped into a locker, the cold metal coming into contact with his bare skin. Zack, just now realizing that he was still in his ring gear, let out a small groan because he knew that being half-nude wasn't helping at the moment.

When Mason finally got to Zack he put both of his hands on the locker, blocking Zack from being able to get away. Mason then grabbed Zack by his shoulders and threw him on the ground. Zack let out a whimper as he made contact with the hard tile floor. Mason then got on top of Zack, straddling his hips and keeping Zack's arms down with his knees, as he pulled down his trunks to release his massive cock. Zack whimpered again and started to struggle under Mason to get free as Mason inched his cock towards his mouth.

When Mason got in front of Zack's mouth the tanned man shut his mouth as tight as he could. "Open your fucking mouth!" Mason snarled as he pinched Zack's nose and Zack still kept his mouth closed.

"You're going to have to open your mouth to breath sooner or later," Mason said still holding Zack's nose with one hand and stroking his cock with another. Then Zack couldn't hold his breath any longer and he opened his mouth gasping for air and as he did this, Mason shoved his cock into Zack's mouth and started thrusting rapidly causing the internet champion to gag.

Zack shut his eyes tightly just wanting this to be over as soon as possible. He then felt the cold tile on his bottom as the welsh man forcefully yanked down his trunks. The larger man removed his cock from the smaller ones mouth and got off of him. Zack thought he was done so he opened his eyes only to see the welsh man lining up with his asshole.

"NO!" Zack yelled as he then started to wiggle away from Mason. Mason wasn't having any of that though because he then reached and grabbed Zack's hips and pulled him back to where he was. Zack was squirming trying to get away with all his might when he felt Mason's fist connect with his face. Zack's head bounced on the ground painfully as he let out a loud groan of pain.

When this happened Mason saw this as his opportunity so he plunged his cock deep into Zack and the Long Island native let out a painful cry and shut his eyes tightly. Mason began fucking the smaller man at an incredibly fast rate. The welsh man was fucking Zack so hard his hole started to bleed and he started to cry.

"Ah, you're so tight," Mason groaned. Mason's thrusts then became irregular and faster if that was even possible. Then Mason let out a guttural cry and then Zack's eyes shot open as Mason came deep inside his hole.

Mason then pulled his softened cock out of the now sobbing man and stood up. He let out a loud booming laugh as he pulled up his trunks and walked out of the locker room, leaving the tanned man sobbing with blood and cum leaking out of his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah I'm not really that good at porn, but that's that, please review!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


End file.
